Resolution Hubbard Street Part Eleven
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Francis Hockenberry deals with his son's drug involvement in an unusual way. Here he meets an old friend in the process. Reviews are welcome


**RESOLUTION**

**ANOTHER HUBBARD STREET STORY**

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. AFTERNOON

FRANK, MAYLING and ANDREW HOCKENBERRY enter carrying bags. All are quiet. Andrew takes Mayling's and his bag upstairs.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You were very quiet all the way home. Does this mean you've thought of a punishment?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, but I want Andrew to figure it out. First I want to hear why?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I just want to know why we never suspected it. He even fooled Zek.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's what I can't figure out. When is Zek due here?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He said to call when we got in.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't call just yet. Let's go see Andrew. It's time we ALL had a talk.

He heads for the stairs.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, he quit.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes but he did start. He's not our little boy anymore. In one year he'll be of legal age. It's time we start treating him like it.

Mayling follows him up the stairs.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER:

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. ANDREW'S ROOM. AFTERNOON. -- CONTINUOUS

Andrew is unpacking his bag when he hears a knock.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Come in.

The door opens and Mayling and Frank enter.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I didn't think mom would be involved.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She's very involved.

(sits down)

I've been thinking about this all the way home. I had alot of speeches prepared but they all come down to one word. Why? We gave you everything you ever wanted. What more did you need?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It had nothing to do with possessions.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Then why?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I did it because of you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Me? I don't understand.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You had it easy. Your father protected you. He knew the harassment you would have if he raised you Jewish. You were safe.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I always protected you. I even protected you when you were on trial. When did I NOT protect you?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

The day I was born. I hated school because I was always treated as a half-breed. When I was younger I was always beat up. I was called the German Chink. I didn't fit in with the whites or the Asians. Some kids would even call me Hitler. You saw me and mom with love. Everyone else saw us with hate. Kids who lost family members in the war blamed US. They even called US baby killers. While you were busy playing United Nations I was getting the crap beaten out of me!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That was my fault. I wanted you to think everything was perfect. You were trying so hard to improve yourself.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I had kids spit at me. I was alone with only a few friends. I hated being me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

When did the drugs start?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I was twelve. Paul and I went to the ice cream truck. I had a shiner. The vendor asked me what happened so I told you. He gave me my first joint and said it would make me feel better. I kept it in my room and that's the only time I brought drugs into the house. The next fight came and I used it. It did make me feel better. I went back for more. Paul and I both did.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What was Paul's reason?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. He just did. The fights continued. Each time I'd get stoned. Then I started growing taller and the fights stopped. I fought back. Sometimes **I **even started them. I got everyone back who hurt me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where was I?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Playing Superman on Hubbard Street.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And Zek?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He never knew. I had both of you fooled.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I take it you didn't stop at grass?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No. When I started high school I got in with the wrong crowd. They had strange ideas about having fun. Their latest idea was drunk bashing. I told them about you and your work and they said not to worry. I wouldn't get caught. The day of the attack Paul was supposed to be there but he got the flu and stayed home. The three of us went.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The rest I know.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You don't know it all. When we saw the guy in the alley I heard a voice say, "No, don't do it." For some reason I listened. We all heard it but the other two went anyway. They started hitting him and I ran. As I left the alley I saw Andrew. He walked right by me and didn't stop. I was afraid he would say something but he didn't.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He did say something. He was that voice.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I know that now. This was when I thought he was human.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So you ran.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I ran until I sobered up and then I came home. I stopped that day. It wasn't until you were called to the hospital did I realize he died. The rest you know.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And you never told the police you boys were high?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We made a pact.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Loyalty among criminals. How original. So this is why you blame me? Because you were born Vietnamese? That is no excuse. I was still your father. You should have told me. I, of all people, would understand. I was spit on too. When I stepped off the plane people saw my uniform and threw eggs at me. Here I was leaving a war I didn't WANT to go to, and the people I agreed with threw eggs. I was so glad to get rid of that uniform. I even burned it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And you turned to booze. So what's the difference between us?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The difference is I lost my father. You still had yours. All you had to do was ask and I would listen. I'm listening now.

The phone rings.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Excuse me.

(answers)

Hello?...We just got in Zek. You can bring the girls...Thanks.

(hangs up)

He's on his way. When he comes let him in and leave us men alone. Okay, May? We still have business to transact.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'll go downstairs and wait.

She leaves.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I want to know. Did you stop with the ice cream man?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No. We had other connections. Please don't ask me to name them. They WILL kill us.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Leave it to my son to put his whole family in danger, again.

Voices are heard downstairs.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They're here.

ZEK ANDERSON enters the room. Frank stands.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hey Frank. How was the wedding?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Great. How were the girls?

ZEK ANDERSON

They were little angels. Now tell me what's going on? How did you know about the bust?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

At the reception Andrew wandered off with a boy who is now part of the family. I went looking for him. He didn't know I was there. I heard the boy offer him a joint and he refused.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's great. He refused.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not before he admitted to using for many years. He quit last year after the attack.

ZEK ANDERSON

How many years?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Tell him son.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Six.

ZEK ANDERSON

Six years! Where did you get it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

From a man who sold more than soft serve. He had us all fooled.

ZEK ANDERSON

But how?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I never brought it home.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're lucky he's your son and not mine. I would kill him. Why Andrew? You had everything. Why?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek, could you get the girls please?

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll be right back.

He leaves and returns with the twins, LOTUS and BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY. They run to Frank and hug him.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Daddy!

BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY

We missed you.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

We had to eat Aunt Jennie's cooking.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's not that bad. You're still alive. Look at Uncle Zek. He's fine.

BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY

He took us to Mc Donalds.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Smart man.

(pulling away)

Girls, I need to ask you some questions and I want the truth.

Mayling walks in.

BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY

What type of questions?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They will sound strange but just answer them as honestly as you can. Do you understand?

The girls agree.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

When you're at school do people treat you bad? Do they call you names or try to hurt you?

The girls look at Mayling for approval.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Answer the question.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

They call us bad names. Sometimes they try and push us into walls.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What type of names?

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Mommy told us not to say them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You tell me.

Lotus whispers it into Frank's ear.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Have you told your teachers?

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

We're afraid too. The older girls say they will beat us up. We don't like school.

Frank looks at Andrew.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And I thought ten years would make a difference. Let's change the subject. You know the ice cream man?

They agree.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Has he ever given you anything but ice cream? Candy maybe?

BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY

No just ice cream. He gives some boys candy. He waits till we all leave and the boys come over. Is it bad candy?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Very bad candy.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Daddy?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes Lotus?

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Why do people hate us so much? We never hurt them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Help me on this one Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's your family not mine. You're on your own private.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thanks Sarge.

(to girls)

At one time we were enemies. We fought a war that was very wrong. Alot of people died. The people who hurt you never learned to forgive.

Zek pulls out an article from his pocket.

ZEK ANDERSON

Maybe this will help.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(taking article and reading)

A country divided?

ZEK ANDERSON

It's a photography exhibit at the Natural Museum. It's pictures from Nam. It starts tomorrow and I was thinking of going with you after work.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't think it's a good idea. The girls are too young.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm not.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What do you think May?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I think we should all go.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

But the pictures will be disturbing?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Someone can stay with the girls while we go in. We can show them what is safe. The war is not going to go away.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Okay. We'll go after work.

(to Zek)

Thanks for taking care of the girls.

ZEK ANDERSON

I love them as much as you do. Night Frank.

They all leave but Frank and Andrew. Frank goes to the door.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

So what's my punishment?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're an adult now. You tell me. What would you do in my place?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You want ME to tell you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes. You have twenty-four hours. We'll discuss this after the museum. I also want one more thing. I want to know everything you did, and don't leave anything out. I want street names, descriptions and so on.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You can get that from a book.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And I will. But I want it from you first. Your sisters will be safe if it's the last thing I do. You have till tomorrow night.

Frank leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. FRANK'S BEDROOM. AFTERNOON. -- MOMENTS LATER

Frank enters and starts unpacking. Mayling enters.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Is Zek gone?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He went home. What did you decide?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(putting clothes away)

I'm letting Andrew pick his punishment.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Are you crazy? He's a child.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

In one year he'll be a legal man. He's not a child anymore. He never was.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Look at me Frank.

He does.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He was a child. I can remember days when he came home bleeding and crying. He was always beat up. You just never saw it. I never let you. By the time you came home everything was fine. I wish I had a penny for every time I held him and he cried in my arms.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(sitting on bed)

Damn it, May! Why didn't you tell me?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(sitting next to him)

You were trying so hard to improve yourself. I wanted to see you succeed.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You did with no problems.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Not at first. When I wanted to start the shop I would go to the bank for help. I would go in because my last name was yours. But when they saw me it was an automatic refusal. I even had one loan officer tell me to go back home. I wasn't wanted there.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

But you got the money?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Zek got the money. He went to the bank with me. When he showed up they finally listened. But not before he counter-signed the loan. I couldn't do it on my own.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I owe that man so much. I couldn't begin to repay him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(turning face to his)

He doesn't want payment. He just wants to be your friend.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's more than a friend. He's the father I never had. And I love him for it.

(standing)

You still want to see those pictures?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No but considering what we just learned, we have too. It won't begin to justify Andrew but it will help us understand the rest of the world. Are you staying here tonight?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No. I have things to do at home.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

This is your home.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I mean the hotel. I need to pack the rest of my clothes.

He puts his arms around her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Just give me a few more days. I'll be home.

He hugs her.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. MUSEUM EXHIBIT. NIGHT

Mayling, Frank, Zek, Andrew and the girls are outside the exhibit. These are the pictures from the TOUR OF DUTY EPISODE - VIETNAM RAG.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You stay with the girls Zek. We'll be as quick as we can.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're not looking forward to this, are you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not really, but it needs to be done. Catch you in a few.

All but Zek and the girls enter. The exhibit is divided into decades written on the walls. They start looking. Mayling and Andrew get dirty looks.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't think they like us here Mom.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That's their problem.

Frank walks into the 1960's room and begins looking. Mayling and Andrew stop at one picture. It is of a GI, crucified and gutted to death. Mayling walks away.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I can't see that.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

See what?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That picture.

Frank walks over and freezes.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How can people do that to another human being?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It was war. We never knew what to expect when we went out. I remember that day.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You saw it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We had a photographer with us. I remember Zek hated him. He didn't care what he shot. We wanted to free the body but Zek warned us it might be booby-trapped.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And was it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We were ambushed before we found out. It took us hours before we could take the body.

Mayling walks over to another picture and stops.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, come see this?

The two men walk over.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What is it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Isn't that Zek?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It sure is. That's us. There's Taylor, Ruiz, L.T.---

A MAN who overhears goes to the picture.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Where are you?

MAN - EXHIBIT

Hey mister? Is that you?

Franks walks over and sees a photo of him with a wounded man. Mayling and Andrew follow.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It says "Unknown Medic". Is that you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(choking up)

Yes. He was shot when we got ambushed. I was trying to put pressure on the wound but he died anyway.

MAN - EXHIBIT

This your kid?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And my wife.

MAN - EXHIBIT

How could you marry one of them? You saw what they did to us.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where you there?

MAN - EXHIBIT

I was 4F.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Then don't you dare talk to me or my family that way. They were innocent of this.

(to Mayling)

Honey, go get Zek. I want him to see these pictures.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Where will I meet you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The ice cream parlor downstairs.

(gives her money)

Get the girls some sodas. They're not seeing these pictures.

She leaves. Frank turns and gives the man a dirty look. He walks away. Another man turns and watches. He is DANNY PURCELL. Zek comes in and Danny turns his back.

ZEK ANDERSON

May told me. Where are they?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

One is on the wall. That's all of us, but me.

ZEK ANDERSON

Where are you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(points to picture)

Here. It was right after we found him.

He points to the first picture. Zek walks over and looks.

ZEK ANDERSON

I remember that day.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So do I.

He looks at the picture.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I tried so hard to save him but I couldn't. I held his heart in my hand. It seems I always had blood on them. I couldn't save them.

ZEK ANDERSON

You did what you could. Try not to think of the ones you lost. Think of the ones you saved. There are men out there, alive, because of you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I wish I could see just one.

DANNY PURCELL

(turning)

Will I do?

ZEK ANDERSON

Purcell, is that you?

DANNY PURCELL

(walking over)

In the flesh Sarge.

ZEK ANDERSON

Forget the rank. Just call me Zek. Frank does.

DANNY PURCELL

(to Frank)

So, this is Doc. How you doin' Hockenberry?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Surprised. What are you doing here?

DANNY PURCELL

I'm the director of this exhibit. Wherever it goes, I go. That's how these pictures got in. I met the snotty photographer years later and he showed me the shots. So, I and some other vets, sponsored him and the rest is history.

ZEK ANDERSON

What other vets?

DANNY PURCELL

I can tell you in one word, Bravo. I was hoping I could see you before the exhibit left. Who's this Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My son Andrew. The woman I was with was---

DANNY PURCELL

Don't tell me. Come with me.

He goes to another picture.

DANNY PURCELL

Here you are again Sarge. Seems you're giving someone a candy bar.

The men walk over.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, I'll be.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Who's the girl?

DANNY PURCELL

Look again.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Is that---?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yeah, that's your mom. Zek always had candy for her, the right kind.

DANNY PURCELL

Check out these shots.

They walk over.

DANNY PURCELL

Remember Pasteur Street?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Unfortunately.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Why do you say that?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It was the red light district in Saigon. There are four bordellos in that picture alone. In fact, if it were to continue,

He points to an empty part of the wall.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This is where I met your mother that day.

DANNY PURCELL

(pointing to another picture)

Recognize those girls?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Are they hookers?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They were very special ladies. This one, gave me the monkey. That's him by her feet, Chico.

He looks in the next room.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why is there a warning by the next room?

DANNY PURCELL

Those are our nightmares. Maybe Andrew should stay out.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No. I want him to see those.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

They can't be any worse than that one over there.

DANNY PURCELL

Yes they are. Your father saved alot of lives, including mine. The ones in there, no one could.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Were you shot?

DANNY PURCELL

No. Your father and the other men helped me through heroine withdrawal. Doc supervised the whole thing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're exaggerating Danny. We all helped.

DANNY PURCELL

You told them how to do it. I'm drug free because of you. You guys really want to see those pictures?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have my reasons.

DANNY PURCELL

Okay, let's go.

The four walk in.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. ICE CREAM PARLOR. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Mayling is sitting with the girls who have drinks in front of them. Another ASIAN WOMAN with TWO AMERASIAN CHILDREN is at the next table. She looks at the Hocks. She is MRS. LILLY PURCELL and the girls are her GRANDSONS. The girls notice.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Mommy, why is that woman looking at us?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. Just ignore her.

(under her breath)

Your dad was right. This was a bad idea.

BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY

What did you say?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Nothing. Just drink up. Your father will be here soon, I hope.

The woman comes over.

LILLY PURCELL

Excuse me, I couldn't help noticing your children. They're just like mine. What part of Vietnam are you from?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

South.

LILLY PURCELL

Me too. I'm with my grandchildren.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That's nice.

LILLY PURCELL

Did you know there is an exhibit here on the war?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes. I saw part of it.

LILLY PURCELL

I hope you left the girls outside. Some of the pictures are very graphic.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

They didn't see it. Did you?

LILLY PURCELL

I see it every day. My husband is the director. My name is Lilly Purcell. Is their father American too?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes, he's with his friend and my son in the show.

LILLY PURCELL

How much did you see?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I got as far as the "Unknown Medic". Then I left. It became very uncomfortable in there.

LILLY PURCELL

I know what you mean. Americans don't like us. The medic has a name. It's Hock--

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Enberry.

LILLY PURCELL

Yes. How did you know little girl?

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

He's my daddy.

BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY

Mine too. We're twins.

LILLY PURCELL

(smiling at them)

I can see that. My husband and "Doc" served together in the same platoon. There's pictures of them in the exhibit.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Mommy, when will daddy and Uncle Zek get here? I'm tired.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Soon, Lotus.

LILLY PURCELL

Sergeant Zek Anderson?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes. He's my husband's friend.

LILLY PURCELL

Wait a minute. I knew you looked familiar. Hold on.

She pulls out a book with the exhibit pictures and turns to Mayling's photo. She shows it to her.

LILLY PURCELL

This is Sergeant Anderson. Is this you?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(taken back)

Oh my God. I'm in the exhibit.

BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY

Let me see Mommy.

Mayling gives her the book.

BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY

Is that really you?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I was younger then.

Blossom turns to the next page as Mayling grabs the book and gives it back to Lilly.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I thought they had to get permission first?

LILLY PURCELL

Not if the person remains unknown.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Like the "Unknown Medic"?

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Is daddy in there?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes. But you can't see the pictures till you get a little older. Where is your father?

All the men enter the parlor. They are carrying books in their bags. The women don't see them yet. They are visibly shaken.

DANNY PURCELL

I warned you about the last part.

ZEK ANDERSON

You did.

(to Andrew)

You okay, son? You look a little green?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I keep seeing those men in those cribs. How can they survive without arms and legs?

ZEK ANDERSON

Land mines will do that. You step on one and it's better to be dead.

(to Frank)

You okay, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I tried so hard to forget what we saw. I can't. It's like it was yesterday. Now I see why people hated you son.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

So do I. If you hate it so much, why did you buy the book?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's something I had to do.

Zek sees the girls.

ZEK ANDERSON

There are the girls. We better go.

The men approach as the girls see them.

LILLY PURCELL

There's my husband.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Mine is with him.

The men reach them. Danny goes over to Lilly.

DANNY PURCELL

Lilly, look what I found.

LILLY PURCELL

I see.

(to Zek)

You must be Sergeant Anderson.

ZEK ANDERSON

How did you know?

LILLY PURCELL

You're not the Unknown Medic.

(to Frank)

It's a pleasure to meet you Doc. I've heard alot about you two.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I haven't heard about you.

LILLY PURCELL

I'm Lilly Purcell, Danny's wife.

DANNY PURCELL

Don't look so surprised Doc. You're not the only one to marry a national. These are my grand kids, Roy and Troy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You remember Mayling? And these are my girls, Lotus and Blossom. It seems we both like puns.

LILLY PURCELL

I'm afraid I scared your wife Doc. She probably thought I was a nut case.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May, are the girls ready?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You'll have to excuse me, Mrs. Purcell, but it's late and we still have something to do. Girls, let's go. It's almost past your bedtime.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

But we didn't get to see the pictures?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You will when you get older.

(to Danny)

It's good seeing you again. I'd love to stay but I can't. Call me at work.

(gives him card)

We'll have dinner before you leave.

DANNY PURCELL

The exhibit is only here for one week, and then we go to Memphis. How does tomorrow night sound?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Fine with me. Zek, I'll see you at work.

ZEK ANDERSON

See ya.

The Hocks walks off.

DANNY PURCELL

That was strange?

ZEK ANDERSON

He's having family problems. But I'm not and I can stay. Tell me one thing, why Roy and Troy?

DANNY PURCELL

Roy Rogers and Troy Donahue.

ZEK ANDERSON

And I thought Lotus Blossom was bad.

(sitting down)

I need to know. How did you get the exhibit?

DANNY PURCELL

I inherited it. I ran into the reporter you hated. Actually, he sat right next to me.

ZEK ANDERSON

Where?

DANNY PURCELL

Chemo. I had cancer. So did he. He recognized me. We talked and after our therapy, he showed me the pictures. I can't tell you how surprised I was to see us. It's hard to believe we were so young.

ZEK ANDERSON

Tell me about it.

DANNY PURCELL

He said he wanted to show them as an exhibit but he didn't know how. That's where I came in. After the war I took night courses and entered advertising. The company I work for now makes commercials.

ZEK ANDERSON

Which ones?

DANNY PURCELL

Have you seen the one duck wearing the tutu?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes, the laundry soap. My wife uses it.

DANNY PURCELL

Bingo. I had the connections but I needed money.

ZEK ANDERSON

What did you do?

DANNY PURCELL

Taylor and I e-mail each other regularity. He told me he was going to be in New York for a book signing. He was going to one of Ruiz's restaurants. So, I flew up there and the three of us had dinner.

ZEK ANDERSON

But how did you get the pictures?

DANNY PURCELL

The reporter died shortly after our first meeting. He was a good guy who told the truth. We just didn't like him because it was the truth. We didn't hate him. We hated the war. He willed me the pictures with the promise I would show them. The next thing that happened was unbelievable. I told Taylor and Ruiz the story. Taylor had gotten his first royalty check from his new book. He had it with him, and he gave it ALL to me. Ruiz wrote a check and matched it. I had my money. But I didn't stop there. I went to see L.T. at West Pointe. Told him and he did the same. Bravo men paid for my first exhibit.

ZEK ANDERSON

Why didn't you tell me?

DANNY PURCELL

I had something different for you. You see, Sarge, the cancer is back. I don't have much time.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm sorry to hear that.

DANNY PURCELL

I'm dealing with it. If you hadn't come here I was going to see you tomorrow. When I'm gone, the pictures need a home. They need to be seen so the world doesn't forget all the people who died. I can't think of a better home than yours. Don't worry about the money. By now the show runs itself. Will you take it?

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't know what to say. It's an honor I'm not worthy of.

DANNY PURCELL

They're not worthy of you. You're a great man. Because of you alot of men survived. You taught us how. Please do me the honor.

ZEK ANDERSON

Only if you call me Zek. I haven't been a sergeant for years.

DANNY PURCELL

(shaking hands)

Okay...Zek.

They shake hands.

DANNY PURCELL

The world has change since we got out. People want to forget. All it brings up is anger. I live in Chicago and my wife and I still feel it.

ZEK ANDERSON

We feel it here too.

DANNY PURCELL

Please apologize to Mayling for the incident. Sometimes it can't be helped.

ZEK ANDERSON

I will.

(looks at watch)

Now I have to go. My dog is probably crossing his legs by now.

(standing)

Here's my card. Call me tomorrow. The three of us can meet after work. Nice meeting you Lilly.

Zek leaves.

LILLY PURCELL

I told you he would do it. He's everything you said he was.

DANNY PURCELL

And more.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. FRANK'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

Mayling is on the bed looking at the book. Frank sits by her.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I try so hard to forget that nightmare.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We all do. In fact, the last chapter is called "Nightmares".

Mayling turns to it and is disgusted.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(closing book)

Oh my God. How can anyone see those?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We did.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You let Andrew see them? What are you, crazy?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Danny warned me but I didn't think they would be that bad. I know I was wrong. I'll apologize later.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(gives back book)

Take it away. I'm going to take a shower. All of a sudden I feel dirty.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Go ahead. I'll talk to Andrew and then I'm going back.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You're always leaving. When will you come home?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(standing)

In a couple days. I paid for the whole week. Today is Wednesday. I will be home Friday.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I already wish it were Friday. I miss you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(holding her)

Babe, you're all I think about. Go take your shower. I probably won't be here when you get out. This business with Andrew will be short.

(kisses her)

I love you.

She puts her hand on his butt.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

And I love you. I want his flabby butt in my bed by Friday or they'll be hell to pay.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Count on it.

She leaves. He sits down and starts looking at the book. Andrew walks in carrying his guitar case. Frank looks up.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I did what you said dad. This is a list of names, techniques, everything but my sources. I will not give you those.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking at list)

My, you have been busy. What about your punishment?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That's why I have this.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're going to give me a concert?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No. I want you to have this. A punishment is supposed to be something you love being taken away. I love music. It's the one thing that kept me sane all these years.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, absolutely not. Music is the best part of you. You heard Andrew. It's the key to your life. You just said it. It kept your sanity. You have to find something else.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I have nothing else.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, you do. Do I have to tell you what it is? I really hoped you would be adult enough to figure it out. I guess not. Okay, here's your punishment. You remember Paul, your best friend since grade school? The very Paul who got stoned with you, and by your words, still is?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're going to help him stop.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You did?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That was different.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, it's not. This family has outside help, but you have to be his.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

The only way I could is...No. I'm not telling his parents.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes you are. We BOTH are, tomorrow night. You're alive because you listened to a little voice. He could be dead tomorrow. How would you feel if YOUR best friend died because of an overdose? It would be your fault, not the pusher. You are going to do to Paul what you did on this list. His life depends on it. Do I make myself clear?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes sir.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You be ready when I call.

(walks to door)

And one more thing.

(turning)

After this is over, this WHOLE family is going into therapy. We have TOO many problems. It's amazing we got this far in one piece. Right now love and the love of God are the only things holding us together. Night son. Expect my call.

Frank leaves. Andrew picks up the book and starts looking. Mayling comes in wearing a robe and her hair is wet. She sits by him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How much did you hear?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Enough.

(takes book)

Put that book away. We've seen enough for today. Did you learn anything tonight?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I know why that hate us now.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm not talking about Vietnam. I mean Paul. You are your brother's keeper. We all are. It's your duty to stop him. Your father is right.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You know how hard that will be. He'll hate me.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes he will. But when he goes clean he'll see you did it for love. It will take time, and even if he stops being your friend, at least he'll be alive. Just look at your dad. He hated us and ran away. But he came home when he discovered we were important to him. Paul will do the same.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You really think so?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(hugging him)

I know so. It feels so good to hold you again. I miss the little boy who came to me whenever something went wrong. I miss my little boy.

(looks at him)

You're almost a man. I won't be able to be your mother very soon. I'll just be another adult.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I may be 82 but you'll still be my mother.

(pulls away)

How do you feel about the therapy?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

We need it. Too much has happened. We need an outside opinion. Go on. Take your guitar and go to sleep. We've all had a long day.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

May I see Dad's picture before I go?

(takes book)

He looks so scared.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He was.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(closing book)

Not as scared as I am.

He walks out. She takes the book and puts it in the drawer and gets ready for bed.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. ANDREW'S BEDROOM. NIGHT -- LATER

He is tossing and turning in bed and having a nightmare.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No...What are you doing?...Please, let go of my hands...Hey! That hurts!...OW!...No, please don't. Help! God, please help me!

Mayling runs in, turns on the lights and shakes him till he wakes up.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(shaking)

Andrew, wake up. Wake up!

He does and is very shaken and breathing heavily. She holds him and tries to calm him by rocking.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's over now. Take a deep breath.

He does.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Calm down and tell me about it. When you do, forget it. Okay?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yeah.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(stroking his hair)

Now tell me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I was an American soldier in Nam. I lost my platoon so I backtracked to find them. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by VC. Two men grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. There were spikes made of bamboo. They tied my hands and ankles to them. I couldn't break free. Then one tore my shirt and a third came out of the bushes. I couldn't make out his face. He had a bayonet. He put it to my chest and started cutting. I was still alive and felt everything. I cried out but no one heard me. As he came closer I saw his face. Mom, it was me. And then I saw the face of the man on the ground. It was Paul. I was killing him and he was me.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(under her breath)

Of all nights for your father to be cheap.

(to Andrew)

Now forget about it. It's over. Take some more deep breaths.

He does.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Feel better?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yeah.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You've seen alot today and it's made you very confused. Try and get some sleep.

She still holds him and crawls into his bed.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Mom, what are you doing?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

My job. I'm your mother. It's written in my contract when a child has a nightmare you lie next to him till they fall asleep. We did it all the time when you were young. We'd put you between us and when you'd crash, your father would carry you into your own bed. You're too heavy to carry so I'll just stay here till you're asleep.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No offence Mom. I don't want the woman in my bed to be a blood relative. It's sick. I'm fine now.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(getting out)

Be that way.

She starts for the door.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Don't be angry. I'm not a child anymore. I'm a man.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes you are.

(turns to him)

But a few minutes ago, I saw my little boy again. I miss it.

(turns off light)

Night.

She leaves and he lies back to try and fall asleep.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. BAR. NIGHT

Zek and Danny are sitting with some drinks in front of them. JIMMY the BARTENDER tends to them.

DANNY PURCELL

This is an odd place to meet. Why did Doc suggest it?

ZEK ANDERSON

You'll find out.

Frank comes in and joins them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sorry I'm late, traffic.

ZEK ANDERSON

Frank, in all the years I've known you, you have always been late. You would be late for your own funeral.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was, three times.

(to bartender)

Jimmy, ginger ale please.

DANNY PURCELL

Zek's been telling me your whole life story.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That took all of five minutes. I hope you didn't get bored.

DANNY PURCELL

Your life is not boring.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He told me about you. I'm sorry Danny.

DANNY PURCELL

So am I. I had one cigarette too many. There's a reason they're called cancer sticks.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I should quit. With all my health problems, smokes are not part of my agenda.

(gets drink)

Thanks Jimmy. I got a call from May today. She's very angry.

DANNY PURCELL

How come?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew had a nightmare because of the exhibit. You remember the boy we found who looked like a biology experiment?

DANNY PURCELL

How can I forget?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He dreamed he was him and he was alive when it happened.

DANNY PURCELL

That's a rough one. I did warn you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes you did. So, Danny, have you seen any of our friends lately?

DANNY PURCELL

I e-mail Taylor all the time. Ruiz, I only saw in New York and L.T. is busy teaching. How about you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I haven't seen L.T. and Ruiz since my lost weekend. Taylor I saw the second time I almost died.

ZEK ANDERSON

You did die, remember?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Oh yeah, I forgot. Taylor was in town researching a book.

DANNY PURCELL

He finished that one. He's starting a new one. He's shown me our part.

ZEK ANDERSON

Our part?

DANNY PURCELL

He's writing his memoirs and we're in it.

ZEK ANDERSON

I can't wait to read about Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hey! Hey! I'm not wild anymore. I have a family now. Listen, Danny, I've been where you are now. Are you ready?

DANNY PURCELL

Yes. It was hard at first but I had help. What I'm going to tell you will sound crazy but it's true. There were these two technicians at chemo. One guy, I swear, looked like you Doc. He was your twin. It took me along time before I believed it wasn't you. He had such gentle hands. I never felt the needle go in. There was this other tech, a young woman with great legs. She had an Irish accent.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Drank alot of coffee?

DANNY PURCELL

How did you know?

Frank and Zek smile.

DANNY PURCELL

Why are you guys smiling? I haven't finished my story.

ZEK ANDERSON

You don't have too. We know who and what they are. They usually travel in threes. Was there an older woman, heavy-set and Afro-American?

DANNY PURCELL

Not at the hospital. My wife hired her as a gardener. They became good friends.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Let me give you some advice. Listen and do whatever they say. They're only the messengers. The message comes from a higher source.

ZEK ANDERSON

We both met the man professionally. I went looking for Frank at the neighborhood shop and rob, and sure enough it was being robbed. I was shot and almost died, and there was Andrew. Actually I knew him for years. He worked at the VA. It was he who helped me find you guys for our reunion. L.T., Ruiz and Taylor all saw him. I don't remember why you didn't come.

DANNY PURCELL

I was out of town and got the invitation late.

ZEK ANDERSON

We found all of you pretty easy. Frank, on the other hand, disappeared from the face of the earth. Andrew found him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You can't hide from God. I named my son after Andrew.

ZEK ANDERSON

And I named my dog after his son.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Once they got through with their introductions, what did they say?

DANNY PURCELL

Personal things. I won't bore you with those. The pretty one wanted me to run the exhibit. Oh, now I remember something else. She also had a message for you Doc.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Me?

DANNY PURCELL

She said, and I quote "Don't worry. You're doing the right thing." What did she mean by that?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I think I know. How much did Zek tell you about my son?

DANNY PURCELL

He said there were problems.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My son's been taking drugs for years. I never knew. He stopped when all our problems began, and he's stayed clean. I only found out by accident. Now I have to punish him, even though he's been the rock in my family all this time. When I asked him why he started he said he did it to forget the harassment he got because he was Amerasian. He didn't understand why people hated him. That's why I took him to the exhibit. Instead of helping him understand, I gave him nightmares.

DANNY PURCELL

How will you punish him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'd rather not say yet. I have doubts about my decision. Now I know I'm right. It's going to get very ugly, starting tonight.

DANNY PURCELL

Sorry to hear about that.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's late and I have to see him.

DANNY PURCELL

Can I drop you home?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I am home.

DANNY PURCELL

A men's residence?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May and I made up at the beginning of this week. I paid rent till Friday. This is my last night here and then I go home, for good. Well, I better go. I have phone calls to make before WWIII begins.

(stands)

It was good seeing you Danny. I wish the news were better.

DANNY PURCELL

Me too. Doc, when you died did you see heaven?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I saw nothing. I wasn't meant to. Something got in the way.

DANNY PURCELL

What?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(smiling at Zek)

A second bathroom. Ask Zek about it. Keep in touch, Danny. We'll have dinner before you leave.

DANNY PURCELL

I will.

The two men hug and Frank walks off.

DANNY PURCELL

(turning to Zek)

A second bathroom?

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. PAUL'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

VICTOR LEONARD, Paul's father, opens up the door. Frank and Andrew are standing.

VICTOR LEONARD

Hello Frank, Andrew?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hello Victor. May we come in?

VICTOR LEONARD

Sure.

They walk in.

VICTOR LEONARD

What's this all about?

Victor's wife, MARY LEONARD, comes in with PAUL LEONARD. Paul looks confused.

MARY LEONARD

Hello Frank. Can we get you anything to drink?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No. Could you and your husband come with me? We need to speak privately.

VICTOR LEONARD

Will my office do?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That will be fine.

(to Andrew)

You wait till I call you.

The three adults enter the office. Paul walks over to Andrew.

PAUL LEONARD

What's going on Drew?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're stoned again.

PAUL LEONARD

Just some grass. No big deal.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What is wrong with you? Your parents can see you?

PAUL LEONARD

Lighten up. You want some? I got some in my room.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No thanks.

Andrew looks to the door.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. VICTOR'S HOME OFFICE. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

The three adults are standing.

VICTOR LEONARD

What is it Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I think you two better sit down.

VICTOR LEONARD

(sitting)

This looks serious.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It is. Please sit down.

Mary sits down.

MARY LEONARD

You have me worried.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You should be. I'll start at the beginning. I don't know how much you know about my family history, so I'll make it brief. I was at my father's wedding and something happened. One of our new in-laws is a boy Andrew's age. I overheard a disturbing conversation between them. He offered Andrew a joint and he refused. But not before he told this boy he quit a year ago.

VICTOR LEONARD

What has this to do with us?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He did all kind of drugs for years. He made me a list. This is where you come in. He didn't do it alone. Paul was with him.

MARY LEONARD

No way. He's a good boy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's a drug user. Where my son has quit for personal reason, he still continues. He even lit up in front of my girls. Andrew threw him out.

VICTOR LEONARD

You're lying.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I wish I were. I smelled it when I just came in. He's stoned now. It's in his hair and clothes.

VICTOR LEONARD

How would you know?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I lived during the sixties. And like Paul, I spent most of it stoned. Vietnam straightened me out.

VICTOR LEONARD

(rising)

I will not hear this. I know your problem. Everyone does. You're just a cleaned up wino. Why should I believe you? Paul would never do those things. He knows better.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Excuse me.

(walks to door)

Andrew I need you.

He comes in and Frank closes the door.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Did you tell them?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They don't believe me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He's telling the truth. Paul and I did drugs for years. We hid it from both of you.

VICTOR LEONARD

How? Why? Tell me. I want to know who did it first?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Answer the questions son.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I started for personal reasons. Paul followed. We were twelve.

MARY LEONARD

You were babies.

VICTOR LEONARD

Whatever the reason it's your problem. Paul is clean. Don't listen to him Mary. They're lying. Just because he failed as a father doesn't mean we did. The man is a God damn alcoholic.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I am not denying I failed. Children do not come with a manual and he was my first. I'm trying very hard to fix that now.

VICTOR LEONARD

Well leave Paul out of this. He hasn't done anything.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes he has.

VICTOR LEONARD

At least he doesn't have a police record like your son. You are a terrible father and you will not bring me down to your level. Where's your proof?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can give you proof. All you have to do is let Andrew search Paul's room.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

NO!

VICTOR LEONARD

Absolutely not! How do I know he won't plant anything to prove his point?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You'll watch him. Can you do it son?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I would rather not.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They won't believe us any other way. It's Paul's life we're talking about.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'll do it. But I won't like it.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. PAUL'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

All enter. Paul goes to Mary.

PAUL LEONARD

Mom, make him stop. He's lying.

VICTOR LEONARD

(to Frank)

If he's lying I'm suing you for libel.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Go on son.

Andrew goes through the room and pulls out drug supplies which are hidden all over and puts it on the bed. As he does Paul's parents are in shock. Andrew finally stops and stands by Frank. Paul turns to leave but Victor grabs his arm.

VICTOR LEONARD

(to Paul)

Why? Tell me why?

(to Frank)

It's your son. He corrupted him. What do you expect for a son of a wino? You're a disgrace as a human being and as a father.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

My father had nothing to do with it.

VICTOR LEONARD

Your father did nothing. That's why you started.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's clean now. He has been for over a year.

VICTOR LEONARD

After he killed someone first.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My son never touched him.

VICTOR LEONARD

But he ran like a coward, just like his old man.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He is not a coward. He's the one who made ME come here. I didn't want to do it. As it is, I know there's stuff I didn't find. Paul and I stopped talking a month ago.

VICTOR LEONARD

(to Paul)

Is there more son? Please don't lie to us.

He lets go of his arm and Paul brings more from a few more hidden places and puts it on the bed. Mary runs out of the room.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(pulling out card)

I spoke to a doctor friend. She gave me the name and address of a drug rehab center. They have family counseling and discussion groups. They meet every Wednesday night. I've entered Andrew and I.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You what? You never told me that.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I meant what I said about therapy. I want to make sure you're drug free.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No dad. I'm not like them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You and Paul were them.

VICTOR LEONARD

How dare you compare my son to yours? What gives you the right?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I want to see him alive, as you should. Come to the meeting, for his sake.

VICTOR LEONARD

Get out before I throw you out.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(putting card on bed)

I'll put the card on the bed. If you love Paul you'll be there. I will. Let's go home Andrew.

Frank starts to leave.

VICTOR LEONARD

Wait! What do I do with all this stuff?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Destroy it.

VICTOR LEONARD

I don't know how.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Son, you go with him and show him how. I'll meet you in the car.

Frank starts to leave and turns.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Paul has been like a second son to me. I want to save his life too.

Frank leaves. Paul turns to Andrew.

PAUL LEONARD

You just lost the only true friend you had.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Maybe I have. At least you'll still be alive to hate me.

(to Victor)

Come with me. I'll show you.

Andrew leaves with Victor and the drugs.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

Frank and Andrew walk in. Andrew runs up the stairs. Mayling comes by Frank.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

How did it go?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't ask. Something tells me he won't want me home anymore.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He'll get over it. He always does.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not this time. After the dream he had I'm sure he hates me. He didn't say one word on the ride home. All that hard work has been shot to hell in one night.

He walks to the door.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I better go.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

At least stay for some coffee?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(about to cry)

Not tonight. I really need to be alone. I'll see you tomorrow after work.

He leaves and she goes upstairs.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. ANDREW'S ROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

He is lying on the bed. Mayling enters and cautiously goes to it and sits down.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Your father just left. He was close to tears. Want to tell me what happened?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What was supposed to happen?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He said you didn't say one word to him all the way home. Are you angry again?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yeah, but at me.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Then why was he almost crying?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It went pretty bad. Dad got the worst of it. Paul's dad ripped into him. He called him names and said bad things to him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What did your dad do?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He didn't defend himself. He just stuck to the point and gave him the address of the Rehab center. He always remained professional. He tried to pretend the words didn't hurt but they did. I could see it in his eyes.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Is that why you didn't talk to him?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I didn't know what to say. He got into one of his dark moods again. He just concentrated on driving.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

How dark?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dark enough to drink.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You know he's coming home tomorrow?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I know.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You're not going to avoid him like the last time?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No but he was avoiding me. He's right. I screwed up. I always do. I just can't seem to get life right. Will he be okay?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. Your father is more than just my husband and lover. He's my best friend. And right now he needs a friend.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

So go to him. I'm home. I'll babysat.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I can't. He said he wanted to be alone. He won't talk to either of us.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

There is someone left.

He grabs the book, finds a picture and points.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Zek? He's made a point of staying away so Frank can get up by himself.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Remember when the girls started walking? What did dad do?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He held them up till they could do it by themselves.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Sometimes we all need a little help.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I am so mad at you for deceiving us I just wanted to shake you. But every once in a while you come up with the best ideas. I'll call him right now.

(standing)

When your dad comes back, try and talk to him?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Talking goes two ways.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Let it begin with you. Get some sleep.

She leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. BAR. NIGHT

Frank sits down. Jimmy, the bartender, approaches.

JIMMY - BARTENDER

Your usual Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yeah, of and Jimmy, could you bring me a beer?

JIMMY - BARTENDER

I thought you quit drinking.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't want to drink it. I just want to look at it.

JIMMY - BARTENDER

Bottle or tap?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Bottle will do. Just leave it there, closed.

JIMMY - BARTENDER

Closed? I guess you won't mind if it's warm?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That will be fine.

JIMMY - BARTENDER

(putting down bottle)

Closed warm beer, coming right up. I'll get your ginger ale.

(brings him drink)

Rumor has it you're leaving us?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm going home, for good.

JIMMY - BARTENDER

Don't look so happy. It's spoiling your face.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's a mixed blessing.

Zek walks in behind him and Jimmy sees him.

JIMMY - BARTENDER

Hello Mr. Anderson.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hello Jimmy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(turning)

Zek, what are you doing here?

ZEK ANDERSON

I was in the neighborhood.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

In a pig's eye. You live across town.

Zek sits down.

ZEK ANDERSON

(seeing Frank's beer)

Don't tell me you're playing that game again? Last time you lost.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, I'm not.

Jimmy brings a bottle and glass and walks away. Zek pours his beer.

ZEK ANDERSON

Then why the bottle?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I want to remember how it felt to need something and know it's wrong. I wanted to see how Andrew felt.

ZEK ANDERSON

You could ask him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He would just give me words. I need more.

ZEK ANDERSON

So, how did it go?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Disastrous. Paul's father put all the blame on me, on my inability to be a GOOD father. After all, I'm just a wino. Actually that was never true. I never liked wine. I'm German. It was beer. He got the booze wrong but he got the rest right. I was and am a bad father. Andrew was right. YOU were his real father not me. All I did was put him into the world. Any man could do that.

ZEK ANDERSON

When did he say that?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

When he confessed about the drugs. He is so right. Even back in Nam I felt like you were my father.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's impossible. There's only ten years between our ages.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's not biological, it's physiological. You were robbed Zek. You deserved children. All the man admired you. You not only kept our bodies alive, you kept our souls. You were the closest thing we had to an angel.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's quite a compliment.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's the truth. I love you Zek. You are the only reason I'm drinking ginger ale instead of beer.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're giving me too much credit. I didn't make you stop. You did that on your own, with a little divine intervention. It was all YOU. Just like it was all Andrew when he stopped. YOU give him the strength to do it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'd love to know when. He never respected me. He respects you. He always has. In your own quiet way you make people respect you. All I ever get is pity. "Poor Frank." That's all I ever hear. Nobody ever says "Poor Zek."

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm speechless.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You always are. You say the most when you sit and listen. You don't need to talk. You are the father I never had.

ZEK ANDERSON

What does that make Jenny, your mother?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I always saw her as Dr. Seymore. Even when you took me in the first few months, she was always a doctor. I never saw her as a woman.

ZEK ANDERSON

Oh, she's a woman alright. She can't cook, clean but she does one thing very well. She loves, of all people, me. I wouldn't trade her for the world. She gave me peace. I came back from Nam completely lost. I didn't know what to do. She showed me a different way.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You miss not having kids?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes but I still have them, yours. And on nights like this I have you, son. I guess you're right. I always thought of my men as the sons I never had. Especially screw-ups like you. Between you and Taylor, you drove me crazy. Ruiz I never worried about. Myron was his own man. But you and Taylor were nightmares.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What about Danny?

ZEK ANDERSON

He was a good soldier. You were terrible.

(changing subject)

Purcell gave me the show. He said he wanted it to be in good hands after he died.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't know.

ZEK ANDERSON

He asked me two days ago. He said he didn't want people to forget the people who died. And now he's dying.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It happens to everybody. I'm sure he has everything covered. What he doesn't, our little trio probably took care of. They're not one to leave any stones unturned. Who knows? They probably told him to give you the show.

ZEK ANDERSON

It wouldn't be the first time they made me a puppet.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Or me. What was it like when you almost died? Did you see the tunnel and your relatives?

ZEK ANDERSON

I saw a white light. I walked towards it but you know who stopped me. He said I had to fight. That's when he told me who he was. What did you see?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You want another beer?

ZEK ANDERSON

No thanks. You going to be okay Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

If you mean the beer in front of me, you don't have to worry.

ZEK ANDERSON

I didn't mean the beer. Has our father-son chat made you feel better?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes and no. You can tell May I knew she sent you. I'm glad she did. Some things you can't discuss with a woman, no matter who she is.

ZEK ANDERSON

I can't fool you, can I?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No. But my son did, for six years. I'm not the smartest guy in the world. But I will be from now on. It's time I opened up my eyes. Thanks for coming Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're welcome.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Give Jenny a kiss for me.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hey! What happened to she's just a doctor?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was never blind. See you at work.

Zek takes out some money and walks off. Franks picks up the bottle and calls to Jimmy.

JIMMY - BARTENDER

Yeah Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You can have it back now.

(stands)

I'll come by before I leave.

(gives hand)

It's been a pleasure knowing you.

JIMMY - BARTENDER

Same here.

Frank takes out some money.

JIMMY - BARTENDER

No, this one is on me.

Franks stands and leaves.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FRANK'S HOUSE. SATURDAY MORNING

Andrew comes down the stairs. The house is quiet except for a radio in the distance. He follows the sound to the back yard. He looks out and sees Frank pulling out weeds. Andrew goes into the yard.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hey dad. What are you doing?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(working)

Pulling out weeds. Since I left this yard has become a jungle. I need a machete just to reach the garbage. The weeds have to go. The bushes need cutting and the grass needs mowing. Saturday is the only day I can do it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I can help.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Some things a man does by himself.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I guess I'll go inside then.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And do what?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't know.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm not grounding you. You're too old for that. Do what you want? Just be home before seven. We're having company for dinner.

(aggravated)

Well, go on. I have work to do.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

The work would go faster with two.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew, do I have to spell it out?

(facing him)

I want to be alone. Your mother is at work. The girls are with their friends and the babies are resting. This is the ONLY time I have to think.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Sorry I disturbed your thinking.

He walks off and Frank continues working.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. MUSEUM EXHIBIT. DAY. -- LATER

Andrew walks through it. He is alone but is ignored. He stops at Frank's picture. Danny comes up from the back room and sees him and approaches.

DANNY PURCELL

You have the book. And the original is at home.

Andrew turns.

DANNY PURCELL

You can't get enough of this exhibit?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I had nothing to do so I came here.

DANNY PURCELL

I could think of a better way to spend my Saturday besides looking at pictures.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

So can I.

DANNY PURCELL

Then why are you here?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I went for a walk and found myself here. It seems like a different world.

DANNY PURCELL

It was. Even now, when I see these pictures, it doesn't seem like it really happened. I look at my life now and it's so different.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Are you in here?

DANNY PURCELL

I'm in that one.

(walking over)

You can't miss my red neck.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You all had red necks, along with sunburns. Didn't you use sunscreen?

DANNY PURCELL

It never lasted long. Some trips we were out for days, maybe even a week. You had to be good friends after that. The smell wasn't as bad in a group.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What smell?

DANNY PURCELL

You try living in your underwear for one week. We never bathed and deodorant was a luxury. You always knew when we came.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That's disgusting.

DANNY PURCELL

That was Vietnam. We had two favorite places, the bordellos and the showers. That picture we were out for a short time, maybe three or four days.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

In the same underwear?

DANNY PURCELL

And socks. Trust me, you wouldn't want to be near us when we took our shoes off.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Couldn't the enemy smell you?

DANNY PURCELL

After awhile the smell blends into the jungle.

Andrew approaches the back of the show and Danny stops him.

DANNY PURCELL

Sorry Andrew. This is off-limits.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I saw it before.

DANNY PURCELL

You're too young. If you need to see it, look at the book. Now tell me why you're really here.

Zek walks out from the back and sees them.

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Uncle Zek? What are you doing here?

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm asking you the same question. Purcell and I had business to take care of. What's your excuse?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I had no where to go.

ZEK ANDERSON

So you came here? Where's your father?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

In the back yard pulling out weeds.

ZEK ANDERSON

He hates that job. Couldn't you help him?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I offered. He sent me away. He said he wanted to think. He hasn't talked to anyone since he's come home. It's like he's still gone. I thought you talked to him.

ZEK ANDERSON

I did. I thought I got through. Don't worry about him. These dark moods don't last long.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

The last one lasted three months and it ended with him getting drunk and leaving.

ZEK ANDERSON

He's past that.

DANNY PURCELL

Does he get these moods often?

ZEK ANDERSON

Lately he's become a manic-depressive.

(to Andrew)

Let's give him some time to himself. Why don't we go for a walk?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Okay.

ZEK ANDERSON

(to Danny)

See you at dinner.

Zek and Andrew walk off.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. PARK. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Zek and Andrew are walking eating hot dogs.

ZEK ANDERSON

So, tell me what happened today?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Nothing.

ZEK ANDERSON

Why don't I believe that?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's the truth. Nothing happened. I try to talk to him and he gets quiet. I think he's mad at me.

ZEK ANDERSON

He's not alone. You hurt alot of people who really love you. Frank told me what he overheard. It was cruel. I especially like the part about me being your real father. How do you think that made him feel?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm sorry about that but it's the truth. He was never there. When I had problems I came to you.

ZEK ANDERSON

So the only reason your father is important is strictly biological? Is that what you're saying?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No. I don't mean it that way.

ZEK ANDERSON

Then what do you mean? This could be why he's so quiet?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He was always helping others, but never us.

ZEK ANDERSON

You mean never...you. I see a totally different man from you. I see a man who loves ALL his family biological and non-biological. He lived on those streets. Who else better to help them?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

At the expense of his family?

ZEK ANDERSON

Maybe you're right. I don't know. I didn't live under your roof. But you have to remember he tried.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He tried to be Superman and failed. I just wanted a dad, not Superman.

ZEK ANDERSON

You've got a dad, and he loves you very much. You remember that. I am NOT your father, or your uncle. I'm only your Godfather. The job has no responsibilities, except in time of crisis. You should have gone to your real father. It's HIS job, not mine. You took that away from him when you called ME your real father. I didn't plant you and I refuse to take the credit for parenting a child I didn't create. You owe your dad an apology. He's too man enough to ask for it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're right.

ZEK ANDERSON

And you owe me one.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Why?

ZEK ANDERSON

I believed and trusted you. You destroyed that trust every time you got high. Getting clean doesn't count as much as not starting in the first place. You had elders who could help you with whatever problems you were having. Drugs are not the answer. If you don't believe me, look at your dad. Booze wasn't the answer for him and it almost destroyed him. You want to survive in this world, you use what's between your ears. It's why God put it there.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What does God have to do with it?

ZEK ANDERSON

You figure it out. Go home.

(walks away)

I'll see you at dinner.

Zek walks off. Andrew goes in the opposite direction.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. BACKYARD. DAY. -- LATER

Frank stands. He is tired and dirty. Andrew comes in with a glass of lemonade.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

WOW! The yard looks great!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's only half done. When I'm finished we can plant some vegetables. It would be nice to have some fresh veggies.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(walking to him)

I brought you some lemonade.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(taking it)

Thanks.

He gulps it down.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You were really thirsty. For a guy who spent his whole life drinking, you don't drink enough now. You need water, fruit juice and milk. You can't survive on coffee.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Your point being?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I love you dad. You just don't take care of yourself. You drink the wrong things, and I don't mean booze. Your diet is irregular. The only time you get a good meal is when mom makes it. You've even lost weight. I can see it in your face. You can't tell me this yard work didn't make you feel a little dizzy?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What will it take to shut you up Doctor?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

A good meal and proper drinks. Now come with me to the kitchen.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You sound like your mother.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And damn proud of it. There's no green pizza in this house. Now get in there.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes sir.

Frank leaves.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And wash your face and hands.

Andrew follows.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. FRANK'S KITCHEN. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Both men enter and Franks sits down. Andrew goes to the fridge and pulls out some leftovers and gets them ready to reheat. He then pours a glass of milk and puts it in front of Frank.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Milk.

He then gets bread and butter and does the same.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Carbohydrates, sugar and fats.

He heats up the food in the microwave and does the same.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Protein. Now eat.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Since when did you become a dietitian?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I work in the kitchen, remember? I make patient's meals. Eat.

Frank starts eating. Andrew brings out the milk and carton and puts it on the table.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why are you doing this?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Because you're my father and I love you. And I know you haven't been taking care of yourself. You need to get more meat on your bones.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't see your mother complaining. The last thing a woman wants is a fat husband.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Your bones are showing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Now you're giving me an anatomy lesson? What is going on?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm finally using the brains God gave me. All these years I resented the way you ignored us. I realize now I was wrong. I see you for what you really are.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What am I?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're a man who tried to help everyone at the expense of his family. You spread yourself too thin, just like bread and butter. You tried to be Superman but you can't. It's not that you didn't love us. It's the opposite. You loved us too much but you also loved the other helpless people you saw.

Andrew pours some more milk.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Do you intend to drown me with milk?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'd rather drown you with love. I was wrong to tell Joey what I said. Uncle Zek wasn't my real father. He's not even my uncle. He's just Zek. You're my real father and you always have been. If I had come to you when I had problems things would have been different. I never would have been involved with murder. You wouldn't have almost been killed, and we wouldn't be going into therapy. I'm sorry dad.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm sorry too. I'm as much to blame. I didn't have my priorities right. My family should always come first. I'm not single with alot of time to kill. I'm glad things worked out the way they did. If I had continued working at that pace I would have lost all of you. Now I have to work very hard to hold onto what I have left. I wasted alot of years. You're a man now. I can never get those years back. At least I have your sisters to enjoy.

Frank finishes eating and rises.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Where are you going?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's still early. The yard needs more work. The bushes have to be cut down. The lawn needs mowing. If I want to get it livable again, I have to do it now. I'd like to surprise your mother.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

The job goes faster with two.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You hate yard work.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(standing)

So do you. We can hate it together.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Alright. Thanks son.

He walks up to him and hugs him. Andrew is put back.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Are you sure you haven't been in the bush?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A little strong?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You go out there. I'll put everything away and meet you.

Frank leaves and Andrew grabs the dishes.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. FRANK'S HOUSE. DAY -- LATER

Mayling comes home and finds it quiet. She hears music coming from the backyard.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank? Andrew? Lotus? Anybody? Where the hell is everyone?

She follows the music and enters the yard. It is almost finished. Frank is still on his knees with weeds. Andrew is working on the bushes. She is in shock. Both men look up. Frank stands and he is filthy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Honey, you're early. I didn't expect you so soon?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What are you two doing?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yard work. What does it look like?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You hate yard work. You'd rather die first.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Been there, done that.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I wanted to surprise you. I thought we could plant some herbs, veggies, like we used too.

She walks over to Frank and touches his forehead.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Are you alright?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(pulling away)

Don't do that. I must smell terrible. I'm fine.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Where are the girls?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The middle ones are next door playing and Andrew and I have been taking turns checking on the babies. What time is it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Five-thirty, why?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That gives us enough time to wash up. We're having company for dinner.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Who?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek and Jenny. Danny, his wife and the grandkids.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

We can't feed all those people.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't worry. Zek's bringing chicken. Danny's bringing beverages. All we need are paper plates and we have plenty of them.

He smells his armpits.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why is it when you work with the earth, you smell like flowers? I just smell. Son, let's get cleaned up.

The two men walk off. She stands in shock.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. FRANK'S HOUSE. NIGHT -- LATER

Everything is buffet style. DR. JENNIFER SEYMORE has joined them. The adults are at the dining room table while the twins are with the boys in the kitchen. The babies are in their parent's laps. The adults are finished eating.

DANNY PURCELL

That was good chicken.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I've had better.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So have I.

DANNY PURCELL

Where?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Right here at home. May makes it. She's a good cook.

DANNY PURCELL

So, Andrew, what do you intend to do after high school? Join the army?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hell no! You couldn't pay me enough to join. Dad was drafted. I have a choice.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So far. I wish I were that lucky.

DANNY PURCELL

You and me both. Sarge is the only one who liked it.

ZEK ANDERSON

I never said I liked it. It's all I knew.

He looks at Jenny.

ZEK ANDERSON

Till I met a special lady.

DR. SEYMORE

Who you wouldn't have met if you weren't in the army?

DANNY PURCELL

I'm so glad you and Dr. Seymore got hitched. You're perfect for each other.

DR. SEYMORE

We still are. He STILL chases me around the house.

ZEK ANDERSON

You just slow down because I can't run as fast as I used to. How about you, Purcell? You still chase Lilly?

LILLY PURCELL

I chase him.

DANNY PURCELL

We don't have to ask Doc. We can see the living proof. Man, five kids! What were you thinking?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thinking had nothing to do with it.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He just likes giving double doses. At least the last time it wasn't.

DANNY PURCELL

There were more.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We lost a child. And right after I got snipped.

DANNY PURCELL

Ouch! That must of hurt.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It had to be done.

DANNY PURCELL

You never answered my question Andrew. What will you do?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I was thinking of pursuing music or food, or both.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew loves to cook. Sometimes he makes dinner. He even saved the mystery meat at work.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

My hours are long. If he comes home early he does it. He's really quite good.

DANNY PURCELL

A regular Julia Child.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

She's old news. Emeril is in. Don't you watch the Food Network?

LILLY PURCELL

I do. Remember Danny? He's the one who always says "Bam!".

DANNY PURCELL

Oh him. Isn't he also a musician?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He plays drums. I play guitar.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew does Hendrix.

DANNY PURCELL

No way!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He did it at my father's wedding.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And your wedding.

DANNY PURCELL

I'm confused.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May and I get married again at the reception. My new in-law, the Rabbi, married us.

(to Mayling)

I love this woman very much. She's my best friend.

ZEK ANDERSON

What am I? Chopped liver?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sorry Zek, but I'd rather have May. She feels better, alot more curves.

Danny's watch alarm goes off.

ZEK ANDERSON

What's that?

DANNY PURCELL

Time for my pills. Excuse me for a minute.

He takes the pills while everyone watches.

DANNY PURCELL

Cancer's a real bitch. Two of them are pain pills.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You in that much pain?

DANNY PURCELL

It's in the brain now. Sometimes I get headaches. They're getting worse.

ZEK ANDERSON

Are all your matters settled? If not, I can help. It's my job.

DANNY PURCELL

It's already done. We had help. I think you know who I mean.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's not like them to leave a job unfinished.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Who?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Our three mysterious family friends. You played Dolly with one of them.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

They know?

DANNY PURCELL

Yes we know them. They sent us here to Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll be taking over the exhibit after Danny---

DANNY PURCELL

Dies. I'm not afraid to say it Sarge. I know there's a heaven. I have friends there.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That's a big responsibility Zek. What about fostering?

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll do both. I'm going to be retired. At least I'll lead a full life.

DANNY PURCELL

And be doing something important in the process. This country lost alot of men. They should not be forgotten.

ZEK ANDERSON

And they won't.

(raises glass)

A toast. To all the good men and women who gave their lives so that others can live in peace.

All raise their glasses.

DANNY PURCELL

Amen. I never told you my story about our three friends. You stopped me.

ZEK ANDERSON

Tell us now.

DANNY PURCELL

It was right after I got diagnosed. I went through all the stages, anger, denial. When I started therapy I met our man. His resemblance blew me away. He and the other tech tried to make me feel comfortable, but all I felt was anger. I didn't want to believe.

LILLY PURCELL

He made my life miserable. I hired a gardener to help out with the yard. This older woman showed up. She was like a mother to me. I cried and she held me. She listened to me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She also sings a mean "Dolly".

DANNY PURCELL

That's when I met the first owner of the pictures. I became involved with the shots. So did my two friends. One night I blew up at Lilly. She started crying. That's when they appeared in our living room. They sat us down and we talked, for what seemed minutes, but was actually hours. After they finished we were at peace. And they were gone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You'll see one again. That's for sure. It's his job.

DANNY PURCELL

I saw him today at the exhibit. He came to the back room and talked about the pictures. He said all those men and women are in God's hands. They don't feel anymore pain. I'm not afraid Doc. He also said, and I quote "Tell Frank he'll come around." I don't know what that meant, as usual.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll believe it when I see it. I've done all I can for Paul. All I can do now is help Andrew.

The doorbell rings.

ZEK ANDERSON

Are you expecting anyone?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No. Excuse me. I'll go get it.

He goes to the door and opens it. It is Victor and family.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew? Paul's here.

Andrew goes to the door.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hey Paul.

PAUL LEONARD

Hey Drew.

VICTOR LEONARD

May we come in?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yeah sure.

They enter.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have some friends over, just some guys from my army days. Join us.

VICTOR LEONARD

Could we speak to you alone?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sure. Roy and Troy? Could you come into the dining room for a few minutes.

(to them)

Sorry, I don't have an office.

The kids leave. Frank, Andrew, and Paul's family enter the kitchen.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. FRANK'S KITCHEN. NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

They are all standing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Should I include May?

VICTOR LEONARD

What I have to say involves both of you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Excuse me.

(opens door)

May, we need you.

She comes in.

VICTOR LEONARD

I came here with my family to apologize. I shouldn't have said those things.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You were right.

VICTOR LEONARD

It doesn't matter if I was right or wrong. You and Andrew came to help us. Instead I threw you out. I know we aren't friends. If it weren't for Paul we wouldn't even know each other. I'm here because of our boys. It's time we work together to fix the problem.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Does this mean you'll be at the Rehab center?

VICTOR LEONARD

Yes we will.

He puts his hand on Paul's neck.

VICTOR LEONARD

I love my boy and I know you love yours. I don't know how the boys feel.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I miss my lead singer. I sound like Kermit the frog.

PAUL LEONARD

Does that mean you want me back in the band?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Only if you're drug free.

VICTOR LEONARD

He will be.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We play St. Jerome's Saturday night. You've missed alot of rehearsals. The next one is on Tuesday.

PAUL LEONARD

I don't know if I can make it? It's up to my parents.

VICTOR LEONARD

He'll make it. A little God never hurt anyone.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

A little is all you need.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May? Do we have any chicken left?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

There's still one bucket. I was saving it for dinner tomorrow.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We'll have it tonight. If it's cold we can nuke it.

(to Victor)

Will you have dinner with us? Please?

VICTOR LEONARD

After what I called you, you offer us dinner?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I believe in turning the other cheek.

(extends hand)

Please join us.

VICTOR LEONARD

(takes hand)

We'd love too.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'll send the kids back in so us adults can be alone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What about Alice and Rachel?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's their bedtime.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll help you.

MARY LEONARD

No let me. I love babies.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You want mine? I'll give them to you, cheap.

Mayling and Mary leave the room.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why don't we leave the boys alone? Andrew, show Paul the backyard.

Frank and Victor enter the dining room.

PAUL LEONARD

What's with the back yard?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hours of work. Let's go.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

EXT. BACKYARD. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

The two boys go outside.

PAUL LEONARD

It's only half done.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We'll finish tomorrow.

PAUL LEONARD

Your dad takes his army seriously.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He hates it. He just likes his buddies.

PAUL LEONARD

Why did you tell him? It was our secret.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I didn't. He overheard. Then I had to tell him everything.

PAUL LEONARD

Thanks alot, buddy. Now I'm really in deep shit.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We both are.

PAUL LEONARD

So, what's your punishment?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He made me tell your folks. He wants me to help you stop.

PAUL LEONARD

Why? I'm having a good time. So were you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I didn't do it for fun. I wanted an escape. I know now it wasn't an answer. A man died because of me. I have to live with that for the rest of my life.

PAUL LEONARD

He was just a wino.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

My father was a wino. That could have been him.

PAUL LEONARD

Man, you have really changed. What's gotten into you?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I grew up. It's time you did. You want to overdose?

PAUL LEONARD

I know what I'm doing.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Like hell you do. If you're not careful, you'll do one thing too many and you'll never come back. You'll be seeing angels long before I do.

PAUL LEONARD

Drew, lay off! You sound like a preacher. I don't need your salvation.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm not offering salvation. I'm offering you your life.

PAUL LEONARD

You're a Goddamn crusader!

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It runs in the family.

(pause)

For the first time---

PAUL LEONARD

The first time what?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I know how dad feels.

PAUL LEONARD

You are your dad.

Paul starts to go in.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Where are you going?

PAUL LEONARD

(turning to Andrew)

Away from you. I do not have a problem. I can quit at any time.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Then do it. Quit right now.

(opens hand)

Give me the joint in your hip pocket.

PAUL LEONARD

(smiling)

Now you've come to your senses.

He does and Andrew takes it. He breaks it up and lets the wind blow it away. Paul is in shock.

PAUL LEONARD

You asshole!

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That's right. I'm an asshole; one who wants you to quit, right now. Do it as a friend.

PAUL LEONARD

I am not your friend.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Then do it for you. For the first time in years just say NO.

PAUL LEONARD

No way Drew. I like getting stoned. Maybe you did it to feel better. I did it because it felt good, and it still does. Go preach to someone else.

Paul goes inside. Andrew sits on the steps and hides his head. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Frank. Andrew sighs.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I tried dad. He wouldn't listen.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't always succeed. I had plenty of people tell me where to go. It doesn't happen overnight. You did your best. Let's see what the professionals can do.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm still without a lead singer.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, don't look at me. I sing and the dogs howl. Let's go back inside before the rain starts.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You feel it in your knees again?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My knees are never wrong.

(puts hand out)

There's the first drop. It's bengay tonight.

The two get up and enter the house.

FADE OUT:


End file.
